L'emprise du Mal
by Light of Soul
Summary: Harry, encore une fois tu agis sans réfléchir à la portée et aux conséquences que tes actes peuvent avoir... ton choix n'est pas le bon et tu risques de succomber au Mal si je ne fais rien pour t'en empêcher, alors, pardonne moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire mais il le faut, pour le bien de tous...


_Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, hormis l'intrigue de cette histoire._

 _On se retrouve en bas..._

* * *

 _« Aucune d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie »_

\- Ca veut dire que je vais devoir le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue professeur ?

\- J'en ai bien peur Harry…

Depuis cet après-midi où Dumbledore lui avait révélé cette information cruciale, Harry avait multiplié ses heures passées à la bibliothèque. Il cherchait à tout prix un moyen efficace de mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire, au moins le temps qu'ils trouvent tous les Horcruxes et qu'ils les détruisent. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, même si la cause impliquée la paix dans le monde sorcier. Il ne voulait pas que cette guerre le change et l'oblige à devenir un être qui le révulsait. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Alors, pour ne pas penser à cet état de fait qui lui retournait l'estomac, il cherchait un moyen de le ralentir, en attendant d'être prêt à l'affronter.

Hermione, comme à son habitude, était la première à vouloir l'aider dans ses recherches. Ils se retrouvèrent donc régulièrement, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée, à décortiquer chaque livre de la bibliothèque. Ron se lassa bien vite de leurs recherches fastidieuses après les cours et préféra les laisser à leur « passionnante » activité.

Un énième soir de recherches infructueuses, Harry proposa à Hermione une option qu'il n'avait pas encore évoquée: la Réserve. Hermione émit tout d'abord quelques objections mais elle finit par consentir qu'ils avaient épuisé toutes les ressources de la bibliothèque, sans succès.

Il était trois heures du matin et les deux amis s'endormaient presque sur les dizaines de volumes poussiéreux, étalés devant eux, quand Harry trouva enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Ca y est je tiens peut être quelque chose Mione ! s'exclama-t-il. Mione ?

Harry sourit et secoua légèrement Hermione qui s'était endormie sur un livre particulièrement épais.

\- Aller réveille-toi petite marmotte, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

\- Hein…quoi ? Je dormais pas… répondit-elle, à moitié consciente.

\- Non bien sur ! tu reposais juste tes yeux c'est ça ?

\- Exactement !affirma t-elle en souriant, tout en retenant un bâillement. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Tiens, lis plutôt !

 _« Le sort de partage des âmes est un sort très ancien, crée par la magie blanche, puis perverti par la magie noire, consistant à lier une âme noire à une âme pure au sein d'un même corps. Philogus Tralimage, l'illustre mage blanc, créateur du célèbre sortilège de translégilimax, nourrissait l'idée quelque peu utopiste, qu'un mage noir pouvait être « soigné » du mal qui le rongeait grâce au contact de la magie blanche. Le mage noir devait alors être suffisamment proche d'une âme si pure que celle-ci annihilerait le mal dont l'âme noire était entourée. Pour se faire, l'âme pure, dépourvue de tout vice, devait accueillir en son sein et dans son enveloppe charnelle, l'âme noire. Celle-ci, au contact de tant de bienfaisance, était progressivement amenée à purger la magie noire qui était en elle et pouvait, par la suite, et sans avoir porté atteinte de quelque façon que ce soit à l'intégrité physique ou mentale de l'âme hôte, réintégrer sa propre enveloppe charnelle, mise préalablement en sommeil, une fois l'âme devenue inoffensive. En effet, le sort devait être conçu pour protéger l'âme pure de l'influence malfaisante du mage noir. Cependant, l'âme hôte devait être d'une puissance magique supérieure à l'âme noire, pour contrecarrer cette dernière, si elle cherchait d'une manière ou d'une autre, à prendre possession du corps de l'âme hôte. Philogus Tralimage voulut mettre son nouveau sort à exécution lors de la montée en puissance de Keller Grimolus, en pleine rébellion gobeline en 1786, et il choisit de prendre lui-même en son sein le mage noir malgré les réticences plus que fondées de la confrérie magique sur le risque de toucher à l'âme et l'esprit humain quand les deux esprits sont en opposition. Keller Grimolus parvint à pervertir la magie blanche présente non seulement dans le sortilège de Philogus Tralimage mais également Tralimage lui-même. Deux âmes contraires du point de vue du Mal et du Bien ne peuvent survivre dans le même corps sans que l'une ne prenne l'ascendant sur l'autre et c'est ce qui arriva. Grimolus, grâce à la magie noire, parvint à arracher violemment l'âme de Tralimage de son enveloppe charnelle et l'enferma dans un objet, créant par la même, le tout premier Horcruxe. Tralimage avait ainsi créé le sort de partage des âmes grâce à la magie blanche, Grimolus, en pervertissant ce sort basé sur la communion spirituelle, avait créé le premier Horcruxe grâce à la magie noire. Le sort de partage des âmes fut par la suite interdit, jugé trop risqué et à jamais perçu comme étant l'origine même de l'une des formes les plus noires de la magie, l'Horcruxe. »_

\- C'est très intéressant tout ça mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider à mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire… tu ne comptes pas utiliser ce sort de partage des âmes avec Voldemort j'espère ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non, premièrement, ils disent bien que partager son âme avec une âme noire c'est prendre le risque qu'elle prenne l'ascendant sur toi, deuxièmement, je ne suis pas assez « pur » pour ça je pense, troisièmement partager mon âme avec Voldemort, très peu pour moi, et quatrièmement, comme c'est écrit dans le livre, c'est être un peu trop utopiste de croire que Voldemort pourrait devenir un gentil sorcier inoffensif, rien qu'en étant en contact avec une âme pure, il est trop enraciné dans le mal pour ça ! objecta Harry.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me fais lire ça ? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry semblait habité d'une énergie nouvelle, il était presque enthousiaste, ce qui, bizarrement, inquiéta tout de suite Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ce qui est écrit à la fin ? Grimolus a réussi à arracher l'âme de Tralimage pour l'enfermer dans un objet ! Ce n'est pas sa propre âme qu'il a enfermé mais celle d'un autre !

\- Et ?

\- On ne savait pas jusque-là que c'était possible ! on pensait que pour créer un Horcruxe, il fallait s'arracher à soi-même une partie de son âme mais pas celle d'un autre !

\- Et ? demanda Hermione, craignant le pire et anticipant déjà la réponse d'Harry.

\- Voldemort a créé tous ses Horcruxes pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques mais il est bien obligé de garder une partie de son âme à l'intérieur de son corps pour pouvoir exister à part entière, enfin si on peut dire !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce que je crains fortement que tu penses Harry ! s'empourpra Hermione.

\- On doit emprisonner le dernier morceau d'âme qui reste dans son corps dans un objet pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, le temps qu'on parvienne à détruire les Horcruxes !

\- TU VEUX CRÉER UN HORCRUXE AVEC LE RESTANT D'ÂME DE VOLDEMORT ! TU VEUX UTILISER LA MAGIE NOIRE HARRY ? DIS-MOI QUE TU PLAISANTES !

\- Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça Mione ! ça ne serait pas créer un Horcruxe pour mon âme mais pour un autre donc…

 _« Cet idiot ne comprenais décidément rien à la gravité de ses propos ! »_

\- CA RESTE UN HORCRUXE HARRY, QUE CE SOIT POUR TOI OU UN AUTRE CA RESTE DE LA MAGIE NOIRE !

\- Ca n'est pas la même chose que si je l'utilisais sur moi, mon âme ne sera pas affectée ou morcelée. Je veux juste emprisonner le morceau d'âme qui reste à Voldemort pour l'empêcher d'agir, il sera pris à son propre piège !

\- Utiliser la magie noire a toujours des conséquences Harry ! même si elle n'est pas utiliser dans ton intérêt, il n'empêche qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer ! Et mettre en place ce plan ne fera que retarder l'échéance, il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes un jour…

Harry perdit d'un seul coup de sa soudaine assurance et se renfrogna aussitôt.

\- Je sais que je devrais l'affronter tôt ou tard Hermione mais en faisant ça, ça nous donne le temps de chercher les autres Horcruxes et d'empêcher Voldemort de tuer comme bon lui semble ! On est là à chercher un moyen de nous débarrasser de lui et en attendant il tue la moindre personne qui oserait croiser son chemin !

\- Ton âme sera affectée si tu fais le choix de commettre un acte aussi…horrible que ça !

\- C'est un risque à prendre Mione ! je ne dois pas le laisser continuer à faire du mal aux autres parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'affronter…

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Harry, enfin réfléchi ! tu parles de pratiquer sciemment la magie noire ! toi Harry Potter ! tu te rends compte des risques inconsidérés que tu prends ! et si le mal s'insinue en toi ? et si tu devenais ce mal que tu combats et que tu détestes tant ? Sais-tu au moins comment procéder et ce que tu vas devoir faire pour mettre en œuvre ton plan stupide ?

Hermione affichait un air grave que Harry n'avait vu que rarement chez sa meilleure amie. Elle avait peur, non seulement du plan d'Harry, mais aussi de la détermination qu'elle voyait se refléter dans ses yeux. Cette détermination qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à combattre quand Harry était prêt à foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder Hermione, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Hermione su à ce moment-là qu'elle devait anticiper les choses et prendre Harry de cours, pour l'empêcher de mettre à exécution ce plan fait à la hâte et dans l'énergie du désespoir. Elle s'était faite une promesse à elle-même, toujours être là pour aider Harry et le protéger au mieux. Alors oui, elle allait faire quelque chose d'illégal, oui elle risquait gros mais il fallait qu'Harry comprenne l'impact que sa décision pouvait avoir sur lui comme sur les autres. Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione l'interrompit.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, n'essaye pas de te justifier, je sais que ta décision est prise…

\- Hermione, je dois faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter même si pour ça je dois prendre des risques…

\- Il n'y a pas que toi Harry que tu mets en danger ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ton choix pourrait avoir comme conséquence non seulement sur toi mais aussi sur les autres !

\- Il n'existe pas encore de boule de cristal assez efficace pour me donner un aperçu de ce que mon choix pourrait engendrer Mione, je ne peux pas attendre je ne sais quel signe qui me montrerait que je peux oui ou non agir !

\- Harry, en tant qu'Elu, tu as une responsabilité ! et en tant que telle tu ne dois pas agir à la légère ! tu devras assumer tes choix, quoiqu'il arrive et en subir les conséquences pour pouvoir te sortir de tout ça !

Harry se demanda ce qu'Hermione entendait par ses propos mais le ton sans appel de sa meilleure amie le piqua au vif et il rétorqua : Je dois faire mon devoir Hermione si je veux que la prophétie penche de son côté !

\- Et mon devoir à moi, c'est de te faire comprendre que tu prends la mauvaise voie Harry ! Alors désolée pour ça, mais tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix !

Hermione braqua sa baguette, droit sur Harry et celui-ci eut juste le temps de bredouiller :

\- Qu'est ce que…

Hermione lança un sort informulé qui fusa sur lui et l'aveugla d'une puissante lumière rouge, si vive qu'elle lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la tête lui tournait et une forte odeur de renfermé et d'eau iodée le saisit.

Il se leva de ce qui semblait être un lit en vieille ferraille rouillée et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une cellule aux barreaux très étroits et aux parois rocheuses noirâtres et poisseuses. Il portait un uniforme de prisonnier et on lui avait enlevé ses lunettes.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Où était Hermione ? Elle se tenait pourtant juste devant lui, assise à une table de la bibliothèque… et maintenant il se retrouvait là, dans une cellule, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé et comment il était arrivé ici. Sa première réaction fut d'appeler Hermione de toutes ses forces, un grand malaise s'insinuant en lui de secondes en secondes, suivit d'une panique sans pareille. Il craint soudain le pire pour sa meilleure amie sans en connaître la raison.

\- HERMIONE ! s'écria-t-il, vainement.

\- TU VAS LA FERMER! s'exclama un garde qui venait d'arriver, posté juste devant la grille.

Harry se jeta sur elle, agrippant les barreaux avec force.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? je ne comprends rien ! je suis Harry Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! je sais très bien qui tu es sale rat, ça rend tes meurtres encore plus ignobles ! et en plus tu fais comme si de rien était ? tu me dégoutes Potter !

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je n'ai tué personne voyons! Je veux parler à Hermione Granger ! Elle saura ce qui se passe c'est sûr !

Le garde le regarda horrifié et à la limite de lui jeter un sort en pleine tête, vu l'expression de son visage.

\- JE VEUX VOIR HERMIONE GRANGER TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écria-t-il.

\- ELLE EST MORTE ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! Hurla le garde en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme, à travers la grille, si bien qu'Harry avait le visage encastré entre deux barreaux. Puis il le poussa violemment dans sa cellule et Harry s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffon.

\- Qu…quoi ? mais… non…c'est…c'est faux ! Elle était là, juste devant moi ! NON !

\- Il est temps d'assumer la portée de tes actes ! Le « grand » Harry Potter a tué sa meilleure amie ! Vis avec ça maintenant ! enfin, pour le temps qu'il te reste ! J-3 Potter avant que justice soit faite !

Le guide ricana devant l'air horrifié d'Harry et partit rejoindre son poste en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter l'inacceptable, cette chose affreuse qui venait de lui être révélée et qu'il ne croyait toujours pas. Hermione était morte. Il l'avait tué.

* * *

 _Toujours là? Une petite review pour connaître vos impressions s'il vous plaît? :-)_


End file.
